La dedicatoria
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: Traducción de uno de los One-shot que más me han marcado y que en su versión original tiene -a día de hoy- 300 reviews, y 384 fav. "Pensaron que esta sería su dedicatoria más extraordinaria. Pero no la escribió para ellos. La escribió para ella, y esta sería la única que nunca llegaría a leerla."


Lo primero de todo: ESTE ONE-SHOT NO ES MÍO. Hace un tiempo me puse a buscar historias de Castle en inglés (dado que mi nivel de inglés no es muy bajo) y encontré de pura chiripa está corta pero intensa historia. La olvidé por completo hasta hace un par de días, que rememorando una parte de mi vida me dije: hoy hacen 1.093 días desde que perdí a mis abuelos. Entonces recordé esta historia y recé para poder encontrarla en mis favoritos. Por suerte, allí estaba, y no pude evitar volver a leerla -acto que parecerá masoca (ya entenderéis por qué) pero me marcó tanto que tenía que volver a hacerlo- y sí, volví a llorar una y otra vez. Os recomiendo que la leáis, es muy buena. Y si tenéis un nivel aceptable de inglés, la leáis también en su idioma original.

Este es el enlace - s/6896782/1/The-Dedication

La autora se llama ekc293, por si alguien decide seguir mis consejos y buscarla. - u/2807934/ekc293

He leído otros de sus fics, pero este es el que más me ha marcado y el único que traduciré.

Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, tanto como yo lo hice la primera vez que lo leí, y la segunda, y la tercera, y la cuarta...

**LA DEDICATORIA.**

El día en el que este libro, la quinta y última entrega de la saga Nikki Heat, sea publicado, serán exactamente cinco años desde el día en el que te conocí. Esos son 1826 días desde el momento en el que entraste en la fiesta de mi libro y cambiaste mi vida para siempre. Y han sido 1823 días desde que sacudí tu mundo y empecé a seguirte como documentación. Serán 1674 días desde que rompí tu confianza por primera vez y me echaste del equipo. Han sido 1616 días desde que me dejaste reincorporarme. Serán 974 días desde que mataste al hombre que mató a tu madre para salvarme. 882 días desde que tu apartamento explotó en llamas y pensé que te había perdido. Han sido 721 días desde la primera vez que te referiste a mi como tu compañero. 720 desde que te prometí por primera vez "Siempre". Lo dije en serio. Serán oficialmente 686 días desde que me di cuenta de lo suertudo que era, el día que tuve la oportunidad de salvarte. 642 días desde que me llevaste al cine. Nunca te lo conté, pero he visto esa película cientos de veces. 635 días desde que me dijiste que eras una chica de un solo escritor. 600 días desde que fundamos la escuela en honor a tu madre. No podía dejar de mirarte, aunque, ¿Cuándo he podido dejar de hacerlo? Serán 581 días desde la primera vez que conocí a tu padre, cuando los dos vinisteis a mi casa en la playa para celebrar el 4 de julio con mi familia. 580 días desde la primera vez que te vi en bañador. 337 días desde la primera vez que recibí un tiro. 334 días desde el momento que me desperté en el hospital y te encontré dormida en una silla junto a la cama, sosteniendo mi mano. 297 días han pasado desde que te inclinaste en tu mesa de la comisaría y me diste un beso en la mejilla. 269 días desde que te pregunté si querías cenar conmigo, y tu dijiste que sí.

El día que este libro es publicado, serán oficialmente 268 días desde el día que diste tu último suspiro. 265 días desde que te enterramos junto a tu madre y sentí una sensación extraña, como si volvieras a estar con ella. Sé que la echabas mucho de menos. Serán 253 días desde que Ryan y Espósito cogieron al hombre que te llevó lejos de nosotros. Serán 226 días desde que tu padre, Lanie y yo limpiamos tu apartamento, separando tu ropa, tus joyas, y todas las viejas fotos que nunca me habías enseñado. 225 días desde que tu padre me entregó tu collar con el anillo de tu madre, diciendo que tu hubieses querido que lo tuviera yo. No me lo he quitado. 224 días desde que cogí el caso de tu madre de tu ventana y lo coloqué en mi despacho. Serán 196 días desde que me di cuenta de lo que se nos escapaba, y los chicos y yo encontramos al hombre que ordenó el asesinato de tu madre. Todos lloramos. Estábamos tan felices por ti. El día en el que este libro es publicado, serán 134 días desde la fecha original del lanzamiento. Era egoísta por mi parte, pero no podía dejarte marchar. Serán 98 días desde que puse tu foto en "La guarida", encima de donde os solíais sentar tú y los chicos. Probablemente lo odiarías, pero me hace sentir que todavía estás aquí. Serán 78 días desde la última vez que pisé la 12th, llevándome los objetos de tu mesa en cajas de cartón que desempaqueté y las coloqué en mi propia mesa. Y sé que no querrías que la gente lo supiese, pero esté libro será publicado 3 días después de lo que habría sido tu 36º cumpleaños.

Te he echado de menos cada segundo desde que te fuiste.

A la extraordinaria Kate Beckett,

Hace 268 días, usaste tu último suspiro para decirme que me amabas.

Nunca pude devolverte el favor.

Te amo.

Siempre.


End file.
